I Hate Those Eyes but I Love My Life
by Rnyuwww
Summary: Ini Bukan tentang NARUTO.Dan ini cuman fanfict percobaan.Kalo jelek kasih tau.Biar tar yg benernya bisa bagus.Arigato


"Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla..." suara anak2 sekolah yang sedang bercanda,ngerumpi,semua terkmpul di kelas yang ramai di kelas 9 SMP itu sedang tidak ada. Sudah biasa bagi setiap kelas kalau tidak ada guru pasti semua jadi ramai seperti ada seorang gadis berambut pirang,keriting,berwajah ke hanya duduk diam di tempat duduknya sambil memainkan hp 2 ada seorang wanita yang menyapanya

"Ryuuu~-chan, sedang apa disini? Ayok ikut main!" Sapa seorang cewe yang berambut panjang,coklat dengan badanya yang tinggi itu.

"Ah,Mitaragi-san. Gapapa males main aja" Jawab cewe bernama Ryu itu.

"Ha? Kasian kamu sendirian disini! ayok main kita ngobrol2 anime seperti biasa" Ajak Mitaragi dengan nada ceria

"Gak usah bentar lagi istirahat juga kok" Jawab Ryu dengan senyumanya

"Ning Nong Ning Nong" Bel isitirahat pun telah berbunyi dengan kencang di kelas mereka

" istirahat" Kata Ryu dengan senang karna bel istirahat telah berbunyi

"Ya udah aku ke kantin dulu pasti nungguin geng Tenchikyo kamu ya?" Tanya Mitaragi padahal dia sudah tau jawabanya

"Haha iya" Jawab Ryu dengan senyum paksaanya

Beberapa saat kemudian saat Ryu sedang mengambil bekal, anak2 geng nya pun datang untuk makan bersama di kelas nya

"Ryu~!" Teriak teman2nya dari pintu kelas

"Haaa kalian lama sekali? kemana saja?" Tanya Ryu dengan nada kesal karna sudah menunggu lumayan lagi itu adalah hari hanya istirahat selama 20 menit.

"Ah gomen si Ame lama sekali nyari tau di dalem kantin cepet ngambil makanan,dia malah milih2 dulu" Jawab seorang cowok dengan badan tinggi,agak besar,berkulit putih

"Ha? jangan salahkan aku BAKA,si Murasaki yang menyebabkan ku sekali si boncel hitam satu ini" Jawab cewe berbadan kecil dan berambut sedang ini, karna tidak ingin di salahkan

"Salahkan saja aku. -.- sudah biasa di makanan yang kau titip kan Ryu" Jawab Murasaki dengan nada dan muka yg melas

"Sudah2. Kasian Murasaki selalu jadi orang yg disalahkan ayok kita keburu abis jam istirahatnya" Kata seorang cowo berbadan kurus,tingginya sedang dan bermuka yang bisa dibilang ganteng

"Haha liat paling muda di antara kita tapi dia yang paling sekali kita2 ini" Jawa Ryu dengan cekikikanya

"Kuro kan hanya sok bijaksana" Ame pun menyela perkataan Ryu

Mereka berlima pun tampak bahagia dan menikmati istirahatnya seperti biasanya Ryu dan Shiiro si cowo berkulit putih yang spt banci itu sangat seru membicarakan Anime kesukaan mereka menjadi perhatian kelas

"Haaa~ Dasar Ryu dan gak dibilang pacaran kalo mereka aja kaya gitu" Ame berkata dengan nada yang datar.

"Haha namanya juga mereka menikmati obrolanya" Kata Murasaki

"Ning Nong Ning Nong" Bel selesai istirahat pun 2 Tenchikyo pun pulang ke kelas masing2.

Dan tiba2 Wali Kelas dari kelas Ryu masuk dan memberi pemberitahuan

"Anak2 Ibu ada hari Senin kita akan kedatangan tamu. Mereka adalah anak2 SMA dari penjuru Indonesia yang akan menjadi kakak2 Pembina kalian selama seminggu kedepan. Itu adalah test untuk mereka dari Presiden Indonesia sendiri,Jadi mohon bagi kalian besok jangan ada yang hanya mau menyampaikan itu kalo begitu Ibu kekantor masih ada urusan" Wali kelas Ryu pun cepat2 berlari ke kantor guru

" 2 SMA kah?.Mereka kaya gimana ya?" Ryu berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri

"Ning Nong Ning Nong" Bel pulang pun sudah pun langsung pulang berjalan kaki rumah Ryu dan sekolah tidak terlalu jalan kaki mungkin tidak sampai 3 sampai di rumanya sperti biasanya dia langsung menghidupkan laptopnya lalu membuka F*. Dia selalu begitu karna ingin chat dengan kakak2anya di dunia 2anya itu juga suka dengan seperti Ryu

"Clung" bunyi seorang mengechat Ryu

"Yo udah pulang sekolah?" Chat seorang yang diliat dari nama F* nya adalah Kiiro Takuyaki.

"Iya baru sampe,oniichan mo?" Ryu pun menanya balik dengan memanggilnya Oniichan *Oniichan = kakak laki2*

"Iya,sekolah sangat melelahkan ya" Jawab Kiiro

Mereka pun seperti biasanya chat panjang lebar lewat F* sampai waktunya Ryu harus pergi les.

Ryu mengikuti 2 kursus dan pun di dia akan pergi bimble.

**Ryu's POV**

Aku sangat benci pergi ke yg kusukai adalah kursus .Aku benci tempat bimble ku karna teman2nya setiap pada saat aku masuk tempat 2 melihat ku seperti orang benci mata mereka saat mereka melihat ku seperti benci 2 di kelas pun seperti berjalan mengambil handuk sambil memikirkan itu terus di benak mereka yang ku berjalan ke kamar mandi aku berfikir. Kalau bukan karna orang tua ku sudah bayar mahal2. Aku ingin sekali terus kepikiran oleh ku.

**End of Ryu's POV**


End file.
